Décor de Noël
by Veratimmie
Summary: Premier Noël des maraudeurs après leur sortie de Poudlard. Sirius a décoré son appartement... Slash SBRL. One shot.


_Well..._

_**Ceci est un cadeau pour vous, fans des slashs Siry/Moony...Juste pour vous...  
**_

_Ce one-shot m'est venu en voyant les décorations de Noël dans un magasin. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais comme ça, vous l'aurez toutes ue pour Noël..._

* * *

Sirius se recula un peu et admira son travail.

- parfait, sourit-il.

C'était leur premier Noël près leur sortie de Poudlard.

Dans son appartement légué par son oncle Alphard, Sirius était en train de mettre la touche finale à un décor pour Noël. Ca représentait la rue d'un village sous la neige. Il y avait des façades de maisons et de boutiques en fond et devant, sur ce qui représentait un dallage de pavés, des figurines miniatures animaient l'ensemble. Il avait acheté ça dans un magasin moldu, mais avait légèrement transformé chaque personnage à l'image d'êtres vivants. Il y avait les maraudeurs, bien sûr, et Lily, mais aussi des professeurs de Poudlard, des ami(e)s des uns et des autres, quelques membres de l'ordre aussi…

Et en se reculant, il était fier de son travail. Il lui restait simplement à mettre de la fausse neige pour rendre l'ensemble plus cohérent, et voilà…

James et Lily avaient prévu de venir prendre l'apéro chez lui avant d'aller au resto. En les attendant, Sirius contempla son décor.

- hé, mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il se pencha pour mieux voir. En fait, deux des petits personnages se donnaient la main. Il écarquilla les yeux. Certes, il les avait mis délibérément très proches et se regardant, comme deux amoureux auraient pu le faire, mais …ils ne se tenaient pas la main ! Il les écarta l'un de l'autre. Ou voulut les écarter, car les deux en question se tenaient bien et n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Il les prit alors des deux mains et tira, doucement mais fermement.

- voulez-vous vous lâcher la main, jura-t-il, essayant de séparer les deux personnages.

Mais ceux-ci le regardèrent et il lui sembla qu'ils hochèrent la tête ensemble pour dire non avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. D'abord très étonné, Sirius fut ensuite très ennuyé. Dans peu de temps, James et Lily seraient là… Il était hors de question qu'ils voient ça. C'était la porte ouverte à un tas de questions, et il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec quiconque. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

- Lâchez-vous la main, supplia-t-il… J'ai de la visite…

Mais les personnages étaient trop occupés à se dévisager en souriant. Sirius soupira, tant par énervement que par jalousie.

- ok, les gars, puisque c'est ça… Sirius les attrapa tous les deux et les rangea dans le fond d'un tiroir, sous des parchemins.

C'est à ce moment là que ses invités arrivèrent.

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'asseye pour prendre un verre, Lily remarque la petite scène installée sur la cheminée.

- oh ! C'est toi qui as fait ça, Sirius ? dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

- Bien sûr… Je voulais faire un petit décor pour Noël…

- C'est super… continua la jeune femme. Hé ! mais c'est moi, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle ! Viens voir, James ! Regarde, ici, c'est toi ! Elle montrait un couple en train de regarder une vitrine. Et là, le marchand de bonbons…

- Dumbledore ! s'étonna James.

- Et la marchande de fleurs, c'est McGonagall !

- Ici, c'est Brûlopot, en boucher, James se mit à rire. Transformer le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques en boucher était bien l'humour de Sirius…

- Sirius, c'est génial, ce que tu as fait… Comment as-tu eu cette idée ?

Sirius avait un grand sourire et répondit :

- en me promenant dans une rue moldue. Il y avait une vitrine avec un magnifique village miniature sous la neige. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de décoration. Et en fait, transformer les figurines en sosies de personnages existants, c'est venu d'un petit garçon qui était tout ébahi et disait à son père : « regarde papa, on dirait moi ! ».

- En tout cas, c'est magnifique, le complimenta Lily, continuant de dévisager les personnages.

Après un moment, elle demanda :

- mais je ne te vois pas, tu es où ?

- c'est que je n'ai pas encore fini, répondit Sirius, cachant son léger trouble en buvant une gorgée.

- On reviendra pour voir ça, hein James ?

- Oui, sans problème…

Sirius sourit, pensa « en espérant que j'arrive à les séparer, les deux autres… », et ils se rassirent dans le canapé.

Les jours qui suivirent, Sirius remit les deux figurines manquantes sur la scène. C'était attendrissant de les voir se tenir la main et être si proches l'un de l'autre. Sirius ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Ils étaient vraiment très amoureux. Si ça pouvait être comme ça pour de vrai…Enfin, ça l'était presque. Lui l'était. Mais l'autre…

Il soupira quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée se mit à résonner. Il fronça les sourcils

- de la visite ? Je n'attends personne… Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ouvrit pour se trouver nez à nez avec Lily.

- Tiens, Lily, quelle surprise !

- Je ne suis pas venue seule, et James la suivit, lui-même suivi de Remus. Viens voir, Remus c'est vraiment magnifique…

La jeune femme attrapa Remus par la main et l'entraîna vers la cheminée. Sirius faillit s'étouffer, mais réagit très vite en se plaçant entre eux et la dite cheminée.

- Lily, je n'ai pas terminé…

- Mais c'est déjà très beau… Il faut absolument que Remus voie ça. Et elle poussa Sirius qui marqua une résistance. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, étonnée de son geste, il soupira et se recula, tout en restant dans la même position, c'est-à-dire que maintenant, il leur tournait le dos. Seul James pouvait voir qu'il avait fermé les yeux, attendant une réaction qui vint très vite :

- Oh ! fit Lily, rougissant car elle venait de voir pourquoi Sirius essayait de les éloigner de la scène.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux, et regarda James avec une grimace.

Il y eut un silence. Lily ne savait pas quoi dire, Remus ne disait rien, Sirius attendait on-ne-sait-quoi, quant à James, il les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre.

- c'est… très … beau… Remus avait dit ça sans se retourner, subjugué par la scène.

Sirius rougit. James s'était approché de la cheminée et Lily vint se blottir contre lui, gênée. Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules, l'embrassa et regarda à son tour la scène.

Sirius leur tournait toujours le dos.

Il se passa à nouveau un moment de silence. Remus se retourna, lentement. Il se rapprocha de Sirius.

- c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

Il avait demandé ça à voix basse. Sirius baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il bien dire d'autre ?

- ça… me plait beaucoup… la voix de Remus était encore descendue d'une octave.

Surpris, Sirius se retourna très doucement vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, Sirius inquiet et Remus timide.

- Je ne… commença Sirius.

Mais Remus lui prit la main et sans le quitter des yeux, la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Sirius se sentit littéralement fondre. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Remus le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

C'est juste à ce moment que James s'exclama :

- oh !

Il venait de voir, dans le décor au-dessus de la cheminée, pas très loin de la marchande de fleurs qui ressemblait à McGonagall, un petit Remus et un petit Sirius qui se tenaient par la main, en se regardant très amoureusement…

* * *

_N'insistez pas, il n'y aura pas de suite. C'était juste un petit cadeau. Comme un chocolat de Noël avant l'heure. _

_J'espère simplement que ça vous a plu..._

_Que vous ait plu ou déplu, mon chocolat à moi, ce sont vos commentaires... _

_Mille kisses pour vous..._


End file.
